


The Spikes of his Hair

by udonnomeeee



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonnomeeee/pseuds/udonnomeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's hair and what it means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spikes of his Hair

**The Spikes of his Hair**

He thought that Gaia must've been trying to send him a message through his hair.

More often than not, it reminds people of a chocobo. For him, it reminds him of the hardship that he's been through.

Being ousted in Nibelheim; one spike.

Failing to save the girl that he loved from falling and getting blamed; another spike.

Failing to fulfill his promise to be a SOLDIER; another spike.

Failing to save his best friend; another spike.

And the list goes on.

If his guess is true, there may be one or two more spikes yet to be taken into account.

He doesn't really mind. What worse things can the Planet throw on him?

As long as the spikes on his hair serves as a tribute to every single scar that he has, as long as his lovers' fingers finds it easy to tangle it into his uniquely soft spikes as she breathes his name when she is his and only his as he stares into her uniquely ruby eyes, he doesn't mind.

Not at all.

 

====

 

*Old work from FF.net


End file.
